fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep Magic (H.E. 66)
Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō) is both a Caster Magic and a Holder Magic, depending on the user's choice, which allows control over sleep times and sleep-related events. Description A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets, gradually restoring or sapping their life-forces and causing discomfort or even fear on them. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. This magic is predominantly supportive, however if the mage is skilled enough, it will grant excellent versality, being used in every battlefield, whether offense, defense or support, but the target must be sleeping for most of the spells to take effect. Spells Sleep Magic is initially supplementary, limited to causing drowsiness on the targets, whether they are enemies, allies or the casters themselves. With major experience and skill, this magic can prove to be quite versatile. Supplementary Spells= Dream Knock (夢打撃, Yume Dageki): User creates bubble-like bullets, which immediately make the enemy fall sleep once they hit. This spell can be easily mistaken as an offensive but this is nothing but a "zap" to cause drowsiness to the target, acting as a mere diversion. Dream Palm (夢手, Yume-Te): The basic Sleep Magic spell. By extending the hand towards the target's face, the user unleashes a glittering smoke that puts them to sleep for a brief period. The more concentrated the spell, the extended is the sleeping time. Alternatively, it can be done with snap of fingers close to the target's ears by forming a bubble-like energy ball and popping it. Roar of the Sleepy (眠いですの咆哮, Nemuidesu no Hōkō): In a similar fashion to the Dragon Slayers' Dragon Roar, the user yawns and a magic circle appears at their mouth. Then they blow a glittering mist that puts everyone in its area of effect to sleep. Rage of the Sleepy (眠いですの激怒, Nemuidesu no Gekido): The user induces sleepwalking berserk-like state in the allies or themself, acting on impulse while having four (hearing, smell, taste and touch) of the five senses sharpened. Also, while in this state, the target's moves become unpredictable/hard to read, or even able to cast unknown spells. If the target is awakened suddenly, they rampage out of confusion for half of the sleepwalking period. Nightmare (悪夢, Akumu): The user puts their hand down to the ground, making a magic circle appear below the target, then a burst of dark energy happens, striking them with fear, in a similar nature of Dark Écriture: Fear. The effect of fear varies in terms of Magic Power, from a simple paralysis to a life-force sapping state, symbolized by a red stigma imprinted in the target's body. Once they wake up, the ailment lasts for a brief period, wearing out once the target forgets the nightmare. |-| Defensive Spells= Hibernation (冬眠, Tōmin): A basic Sleep Magic healing spell, where the user makes an ally fall asleep in a similar fashion to Nightmare spell, but it causes gradual regeneration instead of life force sapping for a limited time. Also it's symbolized by a green stigma instead of a red. Barrier of Insomnia (不眠の結界, Fumin no Kekkai): By crossing their arms, the user conjures a purple-colored magical barrier on themself or on their allies, preventing them to fall asleep by other Sleep Magic for a while. Pleasant Dreams (楽しい夢, Tanoshī Yume): An advanced Sleep Magic healing spell. In a similar manner to the Dream Palm, the caster puts an ally or themself to sleep, then a blue stigma appears on the body, causing them to restore completely their health. However, they still remain asleep for a brief period. *'Pleasant Daydreams' (楽しい空想, Tanoshī Kūsō): A variant of Pleasant Dreams spell. The caster, instead of inducing sleep state onto the target, they induce an hypnotic-like state where the target "spaces out" for awhile, as a result of having their imagination being stimulated. Just like the original spell it restores health to perfection, but the target becomes confused due to "space out". |-| Offensive Spells= Pavor Nocturnus (夜の恐怖, Yoru no Kyōfu): An evolved version of Nightmare. While the enemy is asleep, the caster surrounds them in a flurry of skulls, inflicting damage. However, the target wakes up shortly after, out of panic, having the same ailments of Nightmare for a longer time due to fear. The damage increases with the user's magic power. Dream Eater (夢を食べる人, Yume o Taberuhito): An evolved version of Hibernation. The user extends their hands to the sleeping target and two stigmas appear on both: blue on the caster and red on the enemy. Then the target is surrounded by light which drains their life force and transfers it to the caster, gradually recovering their own. The effect lasts while the target is asleep. Zzz Blast Circle (いびき爆炎刃, Ibiki Bakuenjin): The most powerful Sleep Magic spell. The caster puts themself to sleep, and they cast the spell whether verbally or by thought, that depends on their level of mastery. Then they unleash a powerful sonic wave with their snore that inflicts high damage on everyone in vicinity. If the user doesn't have enough control, they'll continue to attack relentlessly, unless someone forces to wake up and/or defeats the user. |-| Trivia *I took the liberty of copying the original content from Sleep Magic and expanded, broading to sleep-related subjects, such as Insomnia and Night Terror. *I've obtained inspiration from some Pokémon moves to expand the contents, like Rest, Sleep-Talk, Snore, Nightmare... *Zzz Blast Circle's name comes from the snore onomatopoeia.